Hunter's Angel
by purpledixi
Summary: Hunter met an Angel before Regionals. Now Sebastian is going to meet him. How will it go? NOTE: Warblers did not use drugs, and Kurt came back to Lima after the break up and did not tell anyone he was there other than his family. While in Lima, he ran into someone who changed his life.


This story was inspired by Bablefisk's "Small World". This is an AU of her AU. I don't think it is necessary to read hers to understand and enjoy mine, but I still highly recommend you read it! :)

I don't own Glee, and I wish I did. Takes place during the Thanksgiving episode of Season 4.

* * *

Hunter breathed in as he looked in the mirror, making sure everything was perfect for The Warblers performance for Regionals. He not only wanted to crush The New Directions, he wanted to impress his boyfriend that was here to watch him perform for the first time. As he was straightening his tie, he saw Sebastian walking up to him through the reflection from the mirror. He couldn't help but smirk, Sebastian was going to blow his top when he finds out who Hunter is dating now. This was going to be fun. Sebastian placed his hand on Hunter's shoulder, and Hunter nodded at him as he turned around.

"OK Warblers, listen up. We have worked hard to get here, and we know that our routines are perfect. We are going to go out and win this, and then party back at Dalton!" as Hunter finished, all the Warblers cheered as they turned to head out of the green room they are in.

As they walked into the auditorium, Hunter tried to be discreet as he looked around for his boyfriend. He didn't see him, and he began to worry that maybe he hadn't come after all. He hoped he was wrong because if his boyfriend wasn't there, Sebastian would never let him live it down. Hunter felt a nudge on his shoulder, and he looked back at Sebastian.

"I don't see this amazing guy Hunter! You know, I am starting to wonder if the guy is made up, or just really ugly with a flat ass. I mean, why else would you hide him away?" Sebastian smirked at Hunter as they sat down.

Hunter just smiled, because right then his phone had vibrated with a text. 'Angel' popped up on the screen and he unlocked it immediately to see what it said.

 _Angel: Hey I just wanted to let you know I am here. I am just staying out of the way until it starts so I don't distract you. ;-)_

 _Hunter: You can 'distract' me anytime hon, never worry about that! Where will you be sitting?_

 _Angel: Look stage left when you get up there. You'll see me._

With the knowledge that his Angel was there, Hunter sat back, once again ignoring Sebastian's look, to wait for their turn on stage.

The Warblers walked out onstage, and Hunter stepped forward with a smile, ready to start the show. He knew that with the songs they had picked, and all that they had practiced, this was in the bag. He stepped forward to introduce himself, and started singing. Halfway through the song he managed to work his way over to wear his Angel should be, and he smiled and adjusted his tie flirtatiously, loving the smile that he got in return. He jumped back into the routine, and let it all go, just performing for someone who meant the world to him.

After they were finished, The Warblers all left the stage, and went to go get water, and head out to watch the rest. Hunter was towards the back of the group, which was a good thing when a hand reached out and pulled him back into a shadowy corner.

His Angel smiled at him and it almost took his breath away. "You want me to blow your whistle? If that is going to happen I think we need a little more privacy." Hunter just grinned even bigger, reaching out and wrapping his arms around his Angel. He needed this. Angel just leaned into him, leaning his head again Hunter's shoulder, and tilting his face up so Hunter could kiss him. They both got lost in the kiss, blocking out everything around them and focusing only on each other. When Hunter heard an annoyed cough behind him, then a tap on his shoulder, he knew it was Sebastian, that he had lost patience with waiting and come over to finally meet his boyfriend.

He looked down and asked quietly "Are you ready?". Getting a short huff and smile in return, Hunter smirked and turned them around. He started to introduce them, but Sebastian cut him off. Well, he was expecting that reaction.

Sebastian watched Hunter all night. He knew that the so-called "Angel" boyfriend was supposed to be there tonight, and he couldn't wait to meet the guy that made his best friend act like some kind of love sick fool. Watching Hunter scan the room as they walked into the auditorium to sit down, made him so glad his relationships never lasted longer than 20 minutes. OK, he did sometimes enjoy the ones that lasted a weekend, but that was it. As he was giving Hunter shit for the guy not being there, he saw his phone light up. Hmmm. Text message. He tried to see if there were any clues he could find, but all he saw was the name "Angel" before Hunter moved the phone to where he couldn't see it and answered. Sebastian glanced at him again as he sat back, and had to smile at the look on Hunter's face. Sebastian really couldn't wait to meet this guy!

As they took to the stage and started performing, Sebastian tried to look into the audience when he could to try and see if he could pick the guy out. All he knew was that the guy lived close (he assumed) and Hunter met him a few months ago. He watched as Hunter moved over to one side of the stage, and adjusted his tie while staring out into the audience at someone. Yes! The guy was over there. He tried to get over there somehow but every chance he had, he didn't see anyone who he recognized or who looked like the guy Hunter had (briefly) described. He refocused on the show as the songs changed and he took over on lead.

Before he knew it, everyone was headed off stage and back to the green room. He and Hunter were following at the back, and the next thing he knew, he looked beside him and Hunter wasn't there. He turned around to find him, and grinned outright when he saw the couple in the corner. Brown hair, slightly shorter, muscular, and kissing Hunter like he had no plans to ever disentangle himself? Had to be "Angel". He approached slightly from the side, but was frustrated when he still could not see the guy clearly. He had to give the guy credit though, the black jeans highlighted an ass that was most definitely not flat, in fact, if Hunter wasn't his best friend he might have tried to get that ass for himself. The green sweater look soft, was well fitted, and highlighted the guys muscles without being overkill. The brown hair looked windswept and had blonde highlights, but he couldn't see the eyes that "defied description" but were some type of blue/green/grey mix.

Sebastian reached the couple, and after standing for a second, coughed to try and break them up. When that didn't work, he reached out and knocked on Hunters shoulder to try and get his attention. Hunter finally pulled back, but he still couldn't see the guy. He heard Hunter ask a question and get a huff in return. Just when Sebastian thought he was going to actually hurt Hunter for waiting for so long, he turned around with a huge smile, like he was in on some sort of joke. His arm was wrapped around the waist of….

"Hummel?! No way. No. Not a chance. I am clearly drunk and having terrible hallucinations". Sebastian couldn't believe his eyes. He did have to admit that with the clothes not so outlandish Hummel did actually look like a halfway decent guy. But no. He was not allowed to date Hunter! He would ruin his best friend!

Hummel spoke up. "Yes Meerkat, it's me. So sorry to disappoint you." his tone was full of sarcasm, and all Hunter did was smile at him instead of being upset he was being rude to his best friend! Sebastian was getting ready to unleash hell on Hummel, when he saw him look behind him and frown. Sebastian turned around, and saw The New Directions getting ready to head out on stage. They hadn't seemed to notice them yet, but he figured they would soon. He turned back around just as Hummel started speaking again, this time more quietly.

As Hunter turned around to face his best friend, he couldn't help but grin. This was going to be priceless! And the reaction was something he could laugh about for years to come. He laughed as Sebastian, as predicted, went off into denial that this was happening. Hunter did care. He was not giving up the person who made him so happy for anyone. He heard Kurt snark at Sebastian and smiled, knowing that once Sebastian got over the shock, he would love to have his snark partner back. He looked up when Kurt frowned, and noticed the New Directions. They hadn't noticed them yet since they were out of the way, but he was sure that would happen too soon. He looked at Kurt as he quietly spoke to him.

"Listen, I think we know the best thing for me to do is get out of here before I am trampled and kidnapped and hog-tied so Blaine can make another speech that will make me have to tell him yet again, that the fact he cheated means I am never again trusting him or dating him." His voice lowered even as his eyes darkened, and Hunter knew almost exactly what he was thinking. "Why don't I head out, and meet you later? You know where I will be waiting for you." As Kurt finished, Hunter couldn't help the smug grin that spread across his face. He leaned down to kiss his Angel, getting lost in the kiss once again. As Kurt pulled away, he reached out and brushed his cheek, and told him "I'll be there".

Hunter watched Kurt walk away, shamelessly staring at his ass until he heard the sound of voices getting louder behind them. He exchanged a look with Sebastian, who gave him a look he recognized well. It was 'I'm behind you all the way, but you will be explaining later'. Hunter and Sebastian both turned around, conveniently blocking the hallway, so no one could get past them. Hunter had to agree with Sebastian on one thing, screwing with New Directions was fun. He just had to make sure to get done with this quickly, because he had an Angel waiting to take him to Heaven.


End file.
